Forgotten Realms Wiki talk:Article for improvement
Misc. comments So, are people feeling up for this? If so, we could have a straw-poll for September's selected article. (alternatively, it could be selected category, or topic, instead of just a single article, if people feel for that, discuss!) Zerak-Tul 20:07, 24 August 2006 (UTC) Here's a list of articles I feel could use some improvement and that I would like to see improved: Moonshae Isles Evermeet Amn Thay Know that I might go in and expand the Moonshae Isles on my own anyway --Elessar 21:19, 24 August 2006 (UTC) Forgotten Realms would be an obvious candidate as well, as it currently just redirects to the FRCS source book. Zerak-Tul 04:50, 25 August 2006 (UTC) Which, coincidentally just has a picture and a stub template. --hash A decision needs to be made today guys. It's the 31st, unless you plan on letting the decision wait for another week or two, we can have the article for september improved by time it's november! and octobers by time its december! --Elessar 18:57, 31 August 2006 (UTC) :Alright Forgotten Realms, anyone opposed? Zerak-Tul 19:05, 31 August 2006 (UTC) :Alright, no opposition(I hope not anyway), so Forgotten Realms, it is! Yay! we now have our September Article for Improvement. --Elessar 00:41, 1 September 2006 (UTC) October Article Come on guys, let's get on the case this time! We need to group together and make the October article as good as it can possibly be. With the recent release of Dragons of Faerûn, I'd like to nominate dragons as the October article! We're already pretty far into October so if nobody has any other suggestions by the end of the weekend (end of Sunday 8th October) I'll "be bold" and make this into October's article. Fw190a8 05:33, 5 October 2006 (UTC) :While I agree we need a topic asap, I think something that has just been released may not be a prime candidate, merely because most people will probably not own the book yet, and then have no way of adding much content, except for just reading the short previews at the Wizards page, but that'd shine through in the article. (for the reference, I don't own this supplement :)). Zerak-Tul 22:44, 6 October 2006 (UTC) :Also, even with a topic as wide as Forgotten Realms (:O) we still got no more than 4 edits, 2-3 of which was primarily maintenance/grammar edits, come on people, we can do better! Zerak-Tul 22:46, 6 October 2006 (UTC) * I vote for Races of Forgotten Realms. Everybody pick thier favorate race and add something to it. I've started on Humans. Have a look and enjoy Hurtzbad 10:51, 25 October 2006 (UTC) February 2007 Article It's only really Zerak-Tul and I that are active at the moment, so we've decided on Forgotten Realms for further improvement, because last time it sucked (not to take away from the efforts of anyone good enough to contribute)! Let's make this the best page on the whole wiki. Fw190a8 23:32, 18 January 2007 (UTC) March 2007 Article Suggestions? Fw190a8 16:40, 27 January 2007 (UTC) *Lolth, War of the Spider Queen.. 83.94.213.105 17:07, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :Above IP was me :) Zerak talk 17:37, 27 January 2007 (UTC) April 2007 Article I'd like to propose something a bit different. How about a drive to create reference pages for all of the Forgotten Realms source books? Wenin 18:54, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :I'd like to further your suggestion. How about during April, we judge it on sheer number of reference pages created for the Forgotten Realms sourcebooks (any edition), core rulebooks (things like the Monster Manual, any edition) and the Forgotten Realms novels. A proper 'creation' could be the creation of the page itself and the citation template, so for example, Manual of the Planes 3rd edition paired with . The cover art must also feature on the book's page. I'd also suggest maintaining a list of your own creations on your user page so that it's easy to see who has created what. Fw190a8 21:17, 29 March 2007 (UTC) ::Sounds good. Also, just a suggestion, perhaps you can message the current active users when this is updated so those of us who dont regularly check, or arent familiar with, the AFI page can be notified. Johnnyriot999 02:31, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :::How about making the article for improvement? :) 87.54.1.103 15:05, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :::I should log in when editing from internet cafés, lol.. Anyway, the page could also be named or even, whichever works. But I still like the idea of creating all the citation templates - lot of work though, and a bit hard to organize. Zerak talk 15:07, 30 March 2007 (UTC) May 2007 Article I've been reading quite a bit about Cormyr lately and that article isn't really all that it could be. How about doing it for May? Fw190a8 23:12, 1 April 2007 (UTC) LOL, OK. Hurtzbad 01:23, 11 April 2007 (UTC) : Just a quick *Bump* any other suggestions? Zerak talk 16:58, 18 April 2007 (UTC) : I think if you look at the current edits you'll find we are already updating Cormyr a lot. Hurtzbad 23:48, 18 April 2007 (UTC) ::Considering how filled up Cormyr already is how about a situation similar to April's but this time with filling in the red-link Wanted pages articles. I kinda liked the point system, perhaps something like 1 pt for a stub or a wikipedia convert with more for a thoroughly cited, legnthy article. Johnnyriot999 04:15, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :::Should this be a red-link busting session for Cormyr-related articles, or a red-link busting session in general? Fw190a8 00:04, 6 May 2007 (UTC) :::I was thinking in general, but either way really. Johnnyriot999 03:18, 6 May 2007 (UTC) ::::KISS, I think trying to keep track of all such edits/points will just detract too much from actual content-adding time and sort of defeats the purpose of trying to improve a certain topic(s), just my 2 cents. (Only Johnny really bothered to keep score last month, won by default (and a long shot too, I bet)). Zerak talk 21:15, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :::::I kind of agree in a way, although last month we actually had a lot of templates created, whereas in previous months the article for improvement didn't really get that much attention. The most important thing is that we get lots of red links busted! Any thoughts on the best way to do June? Fw190a8 00:17, 12 May 2007 (UTC) June 2007 Article It's almost June and I think we have gotten alot of red-links busted (in large part due to new members) so I think it was pretty successful. I'd like to propose that we continue the trend with the creation of spell articles. No need to keep track of points, whoever has completed the most spell pages completes the challenge. On the other hand if we want to improve just one article I'd suggest Athkatla. Johnnyriot999 06:45, 28 May 2007 (UTC) November 2007 Article Can I nominate Demon lord for next month's AFI article. I know we haven't done this for a while but I think it's time to bring it back. Johnnyriot999 21:31, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, with as few editors as we are (and many of us being rather busy atm), we're bond to miss some months (like we've done before). But consider Demon lord nominated! :) Zerak talk 22:18, 11 October 2007 (UTC) : Its November, and with only one nomination the winner is.... (OK, it's been so long, I've forgotten how to sign, sigh, Hurtzbad) 2008 Ok, so what's the deal with the article for improvement idea? How am I supposed to be able to add the neat template to my Userpage unless I can win?! I have everything I need about Demons, if ya'll want me to focus on that instead of prestige classes. Gabeth 00:48, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :We're lacking in the department of regular editors currently, so it's hard to get concerted efforts like this AfI drive going. At this point I think it's more meaningful to just let editors do their own thing - and perhaps get inspired by what others are doing by viewing the recent changes log. -Zerak talk 15:13, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :Do please feel free to add whatever you can on demons. Hopefully the pride involved in vastly improving this area of the wiki will be reward enough for you! Fw190a8 23:38, 4 April 2008 (UTC)